Two Stripes
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Love Story One-Shot about the day Katniss became pregnant.


Two Stripes. I looked at the little stick in my hand. Two stripes. I was pregnant. A thousand questions ran through my head. Was it a boy or a girl? Was I having more than one baby? A big smile came on my face. I was pregnant. I was having a baby. Cato and I were starting a family. I threw the stick in the bin and walked out. I saw Cato sitting on the lounge watching the television. He had no idea. I hadn't given any hints to him that I might be pregnant. I didn't tell him about it because I didn't want to get his hopes up and end up not being pregnant. Cato expressed his desire to have children early on in the marriage. He really wanted a child.

_I was lying in bed, snuggling with Cato. We had been married for three weeks now and I still wasn't used to the fact that he was my husband. It just seemed too good to be true. _

"_Katniss I want to have kids." I turned to face him. My dreamy moment was gone. He wanted kids already. We had only been married three weeks. Most couples I knew didn't try for children until they were married for a few months or more. Some people waited years before having kids. Cato wanting children so early scared me a little. Was I ready to have a child?_

"_Katniss, I that we haven't been married long but I love you and I want to start a family with you. That dream you used to tell me about, the one you had during the Hunger Games. I loved that dream. I love that fact that you would run around with our children." I looked him in the eyes and I could see it. The desire to have children was there and I would give it to him. _

"_How many do you want?" I asked_

"_Two. A boy and a girl but any children that you bear, I will love. What do you say Katniss? Do you want to try and have a child?" He had a smile on his face._

"_I do." I captured his lips with one and rolled on top of him._

I walked to the lounge and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled in. I grabbed the remote from him and muted the television.

"Why did you mute the TV?" He asked confused, turning around. I brought up my legs and laid them over his lap.

"I have something to tell you." He face became worried. He started to panic which made me smile.

"Cato, calm down. It's nothing bad. In fact, I believe it is wonderful news." I took a deep breath before I told him.

"I'm pregnant Cato." His worried expression was immediately replaced with big smile.

"You're pregnant?" He was so happy. I nodded reaching for his hand and placing it on my stomach. He wouldn't be able to feel anything but at least he knew that inside me, a child was growing.

"I love you Katniss." He kissed my stomach before pulling me in to kiss my lips.

* * *

Nine months later, Wade Daniel Stone was born on the 28 of June at 3:09pm. He was lying in my arms. Cato was leaning over to look at him. Wade was so beautiful, so prefect. I had a child of my own. I could remember the day we decided to name him. We hadn't thought of a name for the baby if it was a girl or a boy.

"_So what names have you decided on?" Louise asked me. We were telling Cato's parents about the pregnancy. They were both ecstatic and very happy for us. The question had stumped me. We hadn't thought of names yet. _

"_We haven't thought of any yet." Louise had a look of shock on her face but she tried to conceal it. _

"_Really_!? _Well why don't we choose a name now?" I didn't know how to answer. Thankfully Richard saved me, saying that Cato and I would want to choose the name in our own time. Louise apologised and strayed away from that topic. After dinner, Cato grabbed my coat and put it on me._

"_Cato I'm not helpless, just pregnant." _

"_I want to help you because I can, not because I think you're helpless Katniss." He gave me a quick kiss and we said our goodbyes. Finally we arrived home. I sat down on the lounge while Cato fixed me a bowl of strawberries. I had a sudden craving for them. I guess that comes with being pregnant. He came back and placed the bowl on the coffee table along with a smaller bowl of icing sugar. _

"_Remember this?" I smiled at the thought. The first time Cato introduced me to strawberries and icing sugar._

"_I do. Time flies doesn't it?" I picked up a strawberry, dipped it in the icing sugar and ate it. It tasted really good._

"_What should we name the baby?" The question caught me off guard but I guess now was a good time to decide._

"_I don't know. What do you think we should name it?"_

"_Well I was thinking that if it's a boy we could name it Wade, like from your dream. You did say it was the perfect name and so do I." I thought about. Wade was the perfect name. That's why I said so in the first place._

"_I you don't like it, we can think if something else." Cato quickly said._

"_No I like it. Wade Stone. And maybe for his middle name, we could call him Richard, after your dad." _

"_Wade Richard? I don't know how about we name him after your dad. So he knows about his other grandfather. A brave and courageous man._

"_Wade Daniel? That has a nice ring to it. Thank you." I gave him a kiss and continued eating my strawberries. Cato stole a few but I didn't care. _

"_So we have a boy's name; Wade Daniel Stone but what is it's a girl." I ask Cato._

"_How about Tayla?" _

"_Tayla. It's nice. Tayla Stone. How about we call her Tayla Marie?" I ask. Marie was my Great aunt's name._

"_Tayla Marie Stone. It's wonderful. Wade Daniel Stone if it's a boy and Tayla Marie Stone if it's a girl."_

"_I love it." I finished the strawberries and moved to put the bowl in the dishwasher but Cato took it before I could. Normally I would have been slightly annoyed he wasn't letting me doing anything but this time I didn't care. I had a beautiful child growing inside me and we had just named it. _

While I was holding Wade, Cato went outside to bring my family and his parents in here. I felt kind of bad for Prim though. I heard from Cato once Wade was born that my family was here. Prim had been on a date with Jason but she had to leave because I was in labour but by Prim's smile she didn't seem bothered by it. She came up and stood by the bed

"Hey Prim, meet your nephew. Wade Daniel Stone." My family stayed for an hour before a nurse came in saying everyone had to leave and that I would need my rest. I said goodbye to everyone before falling asleep. I had a newborn son and a wonderful husband. Life was good.


End file.
